Empty hearts
by Spufster
Summary: A different take on Empty Spaces. Spuffy.
1. Default Chapter

**Empty hearts**  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Whedon and ME Summery: A different take on Empty Spaces. Spuffy.

* * *

Xander startled awake in his hospital room and stared into a pair of hazel eyes as he opened his right eye. They were watching him with care. "Xander," Buffy mumbled softly, "Are you awake?"  
  
"Oh, God, I hope so," he muttered with a bright smile, but quickly grabbed his head in pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" Buffy quickly asked, worried.  
  
Xander leaned his head back on the pillow and grimaced. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You were hit hard, Xan. Caleb-"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget him, Buf. He and I have a nightly appointment together."  
  
Buffy frowned. She paused a moment and looked very worried. "You dream of him?" she asked.  
  
"Well, more like nightmares. But, it's okay. You're always there to save me in the clinch."  
  
Buffy smiled wryly. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really. I mean . . . Y'know?"  
  
"I'm your hero?" she more or less stated with a warm smile, instead of asking.  
  
"Well, yeah, that too."  
  
"Xan-"Buffy began softly, but was quickly interrupted by Xander.  
  
"It's alright Buff, I know you don't love me. Doesn't mean I can't pretend."  
  
"Xander, I love you, but . . . I just don't _love_ you . . . Y'know?"  
  
Xander rolled his good eye away. Buffy swallowed. "You still love Spike," he said softly without the question mark, "Even after what he did."  
  
The hurt, jealousy and anger was thick in his voice and it made Buffy look away. "I don't love him," she responded, "Never did," she added and stood up.  
  
"Always in denial," Xander whispered, to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Xander. I'll go, talk to Dr. Kallet now."  
  
Xander didn't react and she left silently, passing Willow as the red head walked through the door.  
  
**Late in the evening  
**  
**Front porch at Summer's residence  
**  
Faith took a last draw on her cigarette and threw it away and looked up. "Xander's home."  
  
Willow and Anya helped Xander out of the car and the three stumbled of the lane towards the door. Xander glanced at Faith while they passed her and principle Wood. "Faith, looking colorful as ever," he said softly and without a smile. Faith snorted, but didn't respond.  
  
**Living Room at Buffy's house  
**  
There's a hastily made yellow banner painted with "WELCOME HOME" in big red letters hanging over the fireplace. Giles was standing with his face to a wall, his head a bit down, and he barely looked up as Anya and Willow escorted Xander into the room. Dawn and the potentials were gathered in the living room and they all looked at him. Faith and Robin Wood followed, closing the door behind them.  
  
Xander saw the banner. "Oh, God."  
  
"We didn't have time to do more. You have to pretend there's a big party here," Kennedy replied with a smile.  
  
A tight, long hug from Dawn brought a smile on Xander's face. "That's fine. Parties in this house, I usually end up having to . . . rebuild something," he joked and earned some laughter from the group.  
  
Dawn guided him to a overstuffed chair, with Dawn took place beside him on the arm of the chair and held his hand. Kennedy went to sit on the sofa, with Willow sitting beside her on the arm of the sofa. Anya stood beside Willow with her arms crossed. Buffy with a couple of potentials behind her entered the room.  
  
"Welcome home, Xander. I wanted you to be here for this. I think you'll be interested in what I found out," the young woman said.  
  
"W-what did you find out?" Willow asked.  
  
"I-it's about the cellar. Look, I know that night wasn't fun for any of us... but I figured out some things about that place, and I realize now what we have to do. We're going back in."  
  
"Look, I know what you're thinking, but I had a visit at the school today from Caleb."  
  
"Buffy, why didn't you -"Dawn responded immediately.  
  
"I'm fine. I mean, it wasn't fun, but I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I - I figured something out. He kept making all this noise about the school."  
  
"Is it that seal again?" Wood asked.  
  
"Do we need to try shutting it again?" Willow wondered.  
  
"No, that's just it. We've spent all this time worrying about the seal and the hellmouth. Why isn't Caleb guarding them? Why doesn't he have someone there protecting it? Why is he camped out at the vineyard? The bad guys always go where the power is. So if the seal was so important to Caleb and the First, they would be there right now. They're protecting the vineyard or something at the vineyard. I say it's their power, and I say it's time we go in and take it away from them."  
  
Xander shook his head and looked down. Giles uncrossed his arms and sighs.  
  
"Or, in the alternative, how 'bout...we don't?" Faith said, "I mean, it's a neat theory, B, but I'm not going back in that place, not without proof, and neither should you and neither should they."  
  
"I'm not saying it's gonna be easy."  
  
"I think Faith had the floor," the principle said, helping the Dark Slayer.  
  
"Maybe it ends OK the way you wanna play it, but maybe it doesn't. And right now, I don't think I want you playin' the odds." Faith continued.  
  
'Did you come here to fight?"  
  
"Listen, we're fighters, all of us, but you gotta give me something to fight, something real, not—"  
  
"Windmills," Giles interrupted Faith softly and he looked at Buffy.  
  
"There is something there," Buffy responded.  
  
"Maybe. But we can't be sure of that. This is a hell of a lot to ask."  
  
"Too much," Wood joined the Brit.  
  
Buffy grinned nervously and looked around. "I - I don't understand this. For 7 years, I've kept us safe by doing this - exactly this, making the hard decisions. And now, what - suddenly you're all acting like you can't trust me?"  
  
Xander wanted to respond, but Giles was too fast. "Didn't you say to me today you can't trust us? Maybe there's something there that should be addressed."  
  
"Is that why you sent Spike away, to ambush me?"  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
Rona suddenly interrupted. "You know what? I am sick of your deal with this Spike guy. It's always about that guy. He's a piece of shit."  
  
Buffy stepped back. "What?"  
  
"You are so obsessed with Spike that you don't give a damn about us. You can't even think straight," the black potential retorted.  
  
"I'm not obsessed," Buffy defended herself through gritted teeth.  
  
"You are," Wood interrupted, "You chose my mother's murderer over me."  
  
"You only wanted vengeance," Buffy bit back, "You didn't care for me. You were only interested in me because I'm the Slayer. Like your mother."  
  
Wood' eyes widened. "That's-"

"You couldn't even bring back my property, because it reminds you so much of her. Important property."

"I-"

But Buffy continued quickly. "Is that why you came back? I hit your ego and now you want revenge on me? Well, you chose the perfect partner in crime,' she said and scowled, "Faith."  
  
"I don't need him to distrust Spike. Can do that for my own," Faith commented harshly. "Besides, why hasn't he turned into dust a long time ago?"  
  
"Spike's got some sort of "Get Out of Jail Free" card that doesn't apply to the rest of us," Anya explained.  
  
"So, vampire above Slayer, huh?" Faith growled. "Pussy whipped much."  
  
"I don't love him. I'm not obsessed with him. And I'm certainly not obsessed in having sex with him."  
  
Kennedy stood up and walked up to Buffy. "Well, that's how it feels to us. You only listen to Spike and now people are dying."  
  
Willow walked up to Kennedy. "Kennedy . . ."  
  
"Why are you always standing up for her!?" her girlfriend snapped back.  
  
"I'm not," Willow said softly and sadly.  
  
"What do you mean, you're not?" asked, slightly insulted, but mostly surprised.  
  
"Kennedy saw it. You had Caleb down and were winning. Spike ordered you to retreat."  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped open, but Dawn was quicker to react verbally. "How can you trust Spike?" she fumed. "He has tried to kill all of us before. You left him alone with me!"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "I-" Dawn's expression radiated anger. She switched gazes between her younger sister and Xander. "I'm so sorry, Dawn."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Buffy was shocked. "Dawn," she whispered, "I'll will send him away, okay?"  
  
Dawn calmed visibly down. "Okay."  
  
Before Buffy could react another voice softly spoke. "Dawn," Xander said, as he laid his hand supportively on her leg. He slowly looked at the whole group as their attention was now fully on him.  
  
"He was following Buffy's orders, Dawn . . . Willow. We can trust him."  
  
Everybody was silent. "What?" several persons, including Dawn, Anya and Buffy herself reacted, stunned.  
  
Faith eyes were still wide. "You trust Spike, but never Angel?"  
  
"Spike would never kill the woman he loves to save his own ass. And oh, is this the reason why we would trust you? Because you saved Angel?"  
  
"He fucking saved my life!" she snapped back. "When nobody else cared."  
  
"Yeah, vampire over human, huh," he retorted in the same tone as Faith did earlier. "Because a normal human guy is only in for the chase."  
  
"At least Angel is a gentleman," she said, a lot calmer this time.  
  
"And you have been in his head? How little do you know," Xander reacted calm. He sighed. "Look, I don't like Spike. Never did. But, unlike others," He stared at Faith, Robin and Giles, "He at least was there when we needed him the most. When we only had Buffybot left to defend ourselves with." He stared Dawn. "He protected you from Glory, even when everybody hated him. He almost paid with his life." He turned Buffy. "He loves all Summer's women. He loves you, Buffy. He cried when you died. Don't let him go like you did with Riley. He went against his nature and got himself a soul for you."

Buffy' s eyes widened.

He stood up. "I'm going to bed. You don't need me," he said and strolled out of the room  
  
**Outside the house  
**  
"Bloody hell," Spike muttered. He looked at his stake as he still held it against his chest, while a blood tear rolled over his cheek. He sheathed it back in his black goat and listened further.

_A/N: Continue? And how?_


	2. Part 2

_A/N I wrote this on purpose with Xander. Because everything he said was true and I truly believe he thinks like this, but for some strange reason they have decided to make Xander mouth death. Why Xander? I know they weren't friends, but Xander came up with the soul triggering and basically saved Spike's life with it. He easily could have ignored if he wanted to. And only then Wood decided that other measures were needed. Second: Spike was the only one who realized that Xander was left alone with Caleb. The writers turned the whole thing into a leadership issue, while that's bullshit. It was about Spike._  
  
Spike waited for a few moments before hesitating to knock on the door. A teary Andrew smiled at him and the vampire rolled his eyes. Spike knew that Caleb needed to be stopped; otherwise it was only a matter of time before the Hellmouth would be open. He listened further and, not to his surprise, the group had decided not to attack on the Vineyard again. Words like 'Xander, pain, medicine, insanity; not trusting Spike and Buffy has lost it' were common during the conversation, which ended with 'this isn't the first time she fell into a trap'. He quickly stepped away and saw how Buffy talked with Faith on the front porch and how blond Slayer then walked away. _They had kicked her out of her own house!_ Even though he felt betrayed by her, this still made him tremble with fury. From a save distance he followed Buffy. When the blond girl went into some stranger's abandoned house he knew she would be safe and walked away, with Andrew behind him.  
  
"Andrew, would you please do me a favor?" Spike asked Andrew.  
  
"Always."  
  
"Sod off?"  
  
"I-I want to come with you. I want to help," Andrew objected.  
  
"You wanna help? Then watch that house Buffy went in and make sure she's save."  
  
Andrew's eyes filled with pride as they widened. "You trust me to protect her?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Yeah."  
  
Andrew nodded and took off. Spike sighed. Finally, he thought.

* * *

He walked to the Vineyard, with only one thing on his mind. _They think I'm a worthless and untrustworthy vampire. Well, let's proof them wrong  
_  
Spike ran quickly down the stairs to be on the same level as Caleb.  
  
"Well, if it ain't the reformed vampire?" the preacher cheered.  
  
"Buffy think you're hiding something here," Spike calmly explained his arrival, "I'm gonna find it."  
  
"No, you're not," Caleb growled, "I lay one hand on you, and you're dust."  
  
Caleb took a swing at Spike, but he ducked quickly and adeptly without losing balance. Caleb swung at him again. He hit home and Spike flew back a few yards. He groaned as he stared at Caleb as the man walked menacingly toward him. Just as he got to his feet, Caleb swung a punch at Spike and again he wasn't able to avoid his attack.  
  
"You pathetic dog!"  
  
Spike growled as he looked up from the ground. He vamped out and rushed forward. But Caleb simply snapped his arm straight and his fist slammed into the vampire's face.  
  
"Got a soul for a dirty girl. Pathetic. You gonna die in agony."  
  
He lunged at him, but Spike propelled himself up and sidestepped to let Caleb pass him. The vampire quickly put one foot in front of the other and the preacher tripped over it, slamming to the ground.  
  
Enraged, Caleb rolled over a wine barrel and picked it up. He threw it, but Spike easily dodged it.  
  
Furious the preacher rushed forwards and the only thing what Spike saw was a blur of movement. He didn't remember what happened, only that he suddenly was in a lot of pain and looking up to a shining blade which was traveling to his neck with lightening speed. In a reflex he kicked it away and with his other leg he kicked Caleb in the face. He rolled away, avoiding a slam from Caleb's boot and in one smooth motion he picked up the sword. Caleb was in such a fury that he didn't pay enough attention to Spike's attack as he moved one leg backwards aimed to kick the vampire in his side. Spike knew it and anticipated to quickly to it as the vampire staked the preacher between the legs. Caleb's eyes went wide.  
  
"Sorry, mate. Nothing personal."  
  
He pulled the blade back, threw the sword and as a rotating blade in cut into Caleb's neck. With his head severed from his neck the preacher felt to the ground, dead.  
  
Spike reached in his pocket and pulled out a package of cigarettes and tapped one out. He stroke a match on Caleb's boots and brought it up to his cigarette. He morphed his vampire visage back into his human face, lighted his smoke and took a puff. He glanced at his victim. _What rhymes on 'beheaded dick'?_  
  
**Later that night**  
  
**Buffy's house**  
  
The whole group, minus Buffy and Xander, were present in the living room as Caleb's head flew through the air and hit the room table. Its legs cracked and it plunged through the ground.  
  
"Here you have the soddin' head, you bleedin' traitors!" The whole group looked at it him in astonishment. Without a word he left the group and practically marched to the stranger's house, and for the first time that evening a grin flickered on his face.  
  
Dawn, Faith and Wood were surrounding the table as Giles was observing the head. He stood up and the others looked at him, except for Dawn who couldn't rip herself away from the image of bleeding head in front of her. "It seems that Caleb is dead," the Brit commented.  
  
Faith turned her attention to Dawn. "Hey Brat, I thought you had seen worse? Don't tell me you're shocked by a head."  
  
The teenager picked one of the table legs up and showed it the Slayer. "I think Xander is gonna be mad." 


	3. Part 3

Spike entered the Vineyard again and saw Buffy standing behind Caleb's body with something that looked like an axe. He frowned.  
  
"I pulled it out of a rock downstairs."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Like King Arthur?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "You forgot it."  
  
"Why do you think I forgot it?"  
  
Buffy pointed to Caleb. "I don't think he accidentally decapitated himself." She grinned. "He's not such a klutz as-"She stopped abruptly.  
  
Spike didn't smile. "You can say, Buffy. As Spike."  
  
Buffy held up her hand. "No, I didn't mean it like that. It slipped."  
  
"Like it slipped how useless I am in front of the entire group," Spike retorted, calm.  
  
"I didn't say that," she paused, "You heard it?"  
  
"Bloody hell I did. 'I'll will send him away, okay?'" he said, quoting Buffy's words. "Well, I've done my job. I'm leaving."  
  
Buffy stared at him. Hurt written on her face as she saw him leave. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.  
  
She stood there for a while, her face blank. Absently she studied at the Scythe as she turned the blade around. She took a deep breath and walked away. She stepped out of the vineyard and didn't notice a shadow leaning at the wall next to the entrance. She suddenly perked up and looked around and saw the small red light of a burning cigarette.  
  
"You're still here?"  
  
"Just needed a smoke, that's all," he simply responded. "Then I'll leave." She smiled sadly and nodded and was about to walk away as she heard Spike mumble. "I've dreamt, y'know. Marry a nice girl and have a house, a dog and kids. A few good friends. And a good beer. Can't have the kids, I know. Doesn't mean I can't have a good beer." She turned around and stared at him. Spike remained silent for a while, but her attention didn't falter for a second. He looked up at her, his eyes moist. "Buffy, I love you."  
  
Buffy rushed forward and embraced him in a big hug and then pressed her lips to his. The moment seemed to take forever, but was short in actual duration. They parted a few inches and they quietly gazed into each other eyes for a very long time.

* * *

Xander walked outside. Spike noticed him from a distance. To say that the boy looked happy was a joke. He was simply depressed all day, but after Spike had seen him leave the kitchen the depression had increased a ten fold. The vampire frowned as he saw him pick a bottle of chloroform and holding a small basket. Xander strolled out of the living room and passed Spike as the vampire was standing in the door opening.  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Yeah," was the whisper.  
  
"With chloroform?" Xander looked at him. "I saw it."  
  
Xander chuckled. "Glad you noticed." Spike frowned. "Sorry, inside joke. Buffy want me to leave with Dawn and to take care of her."  
  
"Sugar daddy?"  
  
"Sugar daddy."  
  
Spike nodded. "Nibblet won't be happy to go."  
  
"No, she won't." Xander showed him the chloroform. "Hence, this."  
  
Spike nodded. "Where's that basket for?"  
  
He small smile flickered on the boy's face. "Miss Kitty Fantastico. Willow wants me to bring it with me. She's too afraid after Kennedy almost shot it. It's her dearest memory of Tara, y'know."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Yeah, girl needs to learn to aim." Xander chuckled. "Well, she's isn't a guy."  
  
Spike looked up at Xander and for the first time, they both shared a smile. It felt a just too weird, and luckily Xander broke the silence.  
  
"And a few pictures. One of Willow and Tara. A picture of me, Willow and Buff and one of Dawn, Buff and Joyce, an oldie of Giles and," he paused, "one of me and Anya, from the not to be wedding."  
  
Spike nodded and Xander walked away. But, Spike stopped him. "You still love her?" he asked, sincerely.  
  
Xander turned his head. "With every fiber in my body."  
  
Spike pursed his lips to say something as the boy walked away. _Thanks _But, he just couldn't. It's like this code that prevented any social pleasantry between them. He shrugged it off and then his eyes widened. _Where did Andrew leave that Tazer?_


	4. Part 4

_A/N Took me awhile, 'cause I wasn't sure which ending I liked the most. This is it!_

Buffy and Spike were the only ones left in the Hellmouth, the glowing amulet around his neck, sending rays of light out into the Hellmouth. Buffy stood in front of him, staring, while still holding The Scythe.

"Hurry," Spike warned the Dark Slayer.

"No. No, you've done enough. You could still-" Buffy pleaded, her voice a million miles away from its usual cocksure tone.

"No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup." He looked at the crumbling walls around them.

Faith called down to her Sister Slayer. " Buffy, come on!"

"Wait," Buffy responded. "You go and take this with you," she added as she threw The Scythe to Faith. The Dark girl caught the axe in mid-air and took off.

"Go," the vampire demanded.

"Spike!" Buffy screamed.

"I mean it! I need do this." He held up his hand to stop her. Buffy laced her fingers through Spike's, ignoring the pain as the flames burning there scorched her hand.

She looked into his gentle eye. Strong emotions were overwhelming her. Searching for the right words she stuttered, "I love you."

Spike simply smiled "I know. You have to be bloody blind not to see." Buffy grinned. Another tremor shook the cavern. "Now go up stairs. I wanna see how it ends."

Buffy hesitated for a moment, but then instead of going she stayed. "I'm not leaving."

Spike stared her in the eye and shook his head. "You're crazy."

"What else is there left for me? You're gone and I'm alone again."

"You are not alone, Buffy. You have the best friends a person can ask for. You have Dawnie, Willow, Giles, Anya," he paused a moment, "Even Xander," he drawled.

Buffy gave him a smile. "Even Xander?"

Spike chuckled in irony. "Even Xander." He sighed. "I like him." He paused as Buffy gave him a mock frown. He grinned. "Well, more than the boring Poofter. Xander's like a younger brother. Annoying as hell." He flashed a smile ot her's and went serious again. "They are your family, Buffy. Our family. Take care of them." He paused, staring at her intently, trying to reach her. "For me."

Buffy shook her head. "I gave up my life for Dawn, Spike. They revived me, because they needed me. But, I was dead." She paused. "You make me feel alive again. I feel more alive now then I ever did. Without you I'll be dead again."

Spike couldn't help himself than simply to smile. "But, they still bloody need you."

Buffy shook her head. "No, they don't. Faith can take over the Scythe. Xander can take care of Dawn. Show her the world. Giles can lead the Watcher Council they will rebuild, with no doubt. Willow will do her magic-y stuff."

Spike shook his head.

"They will take care of themselves, Spike."

The confidence in Buffy was enough for Spike to concede. Buffy smiled and embraced him. Flames surrounded them.

* * *

The school building exploded. Faith ran out from the cloud of smoke and jumped into the bus. The vehicle immediately drove off with all the survivors. She looked one time back as disbelief and a sudden rush of worry smashed her like an iron baseball bat. _Where the hell is Buffy keeping?_

* * *

Spike stood in the crumbling Hellmouth with light shining down on him from above, a smile on his face. He stared at Buffy and leaned forward to kiss her passionate. Together they burned up until all that remained was a pile of ashes. Then the Hellmouth crumbled in around them.

* * *

Xander walked up to Anya as she got off the bus. "You and Andrew fought well?"

"Yes! It was one big bunny massacre party."

Xander grinned, but quickly went serious. "It's . . ." He looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Anya, I love you."

Anya smiled. "I know, sweetie."

He was still looking down. "You know, this whole eye thing and later with Spike, it made me realize something. Spike saw how much she loved him. But, she refused to see it. You know, she thinks it can't be. She thinks it's not right."

Anya could sense the seriousness in his tone. "What do you mean?"

"I-" He swallowed and stared at her with his one eye wide. "Would you want to marry me?" Anya's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in surprise. "This is a yes?" he asked hopefully.

She jerked out of her shock and quickly responded. "Yes. Yes." Her smile faded away.

"You just take me back like nothing has happened?" he asked her, still doubtfully.

"Well, I still don't forgive you. But, I love you deeply. Besides, Spike isn't the only one. I see it too. It's a demon thing." She smiled and moved her head closer to his. "So, yes, I'll take you back."

Xander held her tightly and kissed her. "That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing."

"And I'm pregnant," she casually added, making Xander choke.

* * *

Faith was staring at the canyon that once was Sunnydale. Dawn stood beside her, then Giles joined them, as did Xander, Willow, and Anya

"She died as a hero Dawnie," Faith told her. "I saw it."

"You know, you're just like my sister. A lousy liar."

Faith looked at her. "Hey! Being supportive gal here."

The teenager smiled. Xander stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "She's right, Dawn. Buffy is a hero." He paused a moment. "Spike too," he simply stated.

They looked at him and finally Dawn nodded. "Yes, you're right. They are."

After a moment of hesitation Giles nodded in agreement and even Faith did. They all did and Andrew had tears rolling over his cheeks. Only Anya did not, frowning. "They just gave up their lives for humanity. They are crazy."

END

_Hope you liked it._


End file.
